<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Other Plans by grossnoona</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645158">Other Plans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossnoona/pseuds/grossnoona'>grossnoona</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Theyre not idols in this fic, arashi and mika appear only for a short while</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:42:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossnoona/pseuds/grossnoona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“<i>I wonder what kind of slip you’ll get today, Ritsu-kun.</i>”</p><p>Ritsu doesn’t expect much, to be honest. All he wants is his drink. He doesn’t expect any sort of fortune from a boba shop, though Arashi and Mika beg to differ.</p><p>After all, it’s not like these things hold any actual meaning, right?<br/>Ritsu’s fate isn’t bound to a piece of paper he receives with his drink.</p><p>At least, he would like to believe so.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Other Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>helllllloooooooo grossnoona here<br/>it has been a while hasn't it<br/>as time goes by, it seems i update less and less (dw I'm not disappearing! I've just been busy w other things lmao) but anyway, the other day, i bought boba from xing fu tang and they gave me a fortune slip regarding the fate of my love life (lol) and it's the one used in this fic--I thought it was funny bc a couple days later, i bought another drink from them and i got another slip abt the fate of my love life again lmao</p><p>while im aware, most places like these would obvs carry fortune tellings regarding love lives more than anything else, i thought it was a really funny coincidence and decided to turn it into a fun little fic!<br/>uh heads up, maoritsu broke up prior to this fic (as you can tell by the tags) but other than that, i hope you have fun!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em> Ritsu-chan…? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Ah. This is really starting to piss Ritsu off.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Someone will appear and complete your love puzzle so stay patient </em>,” Ritsu reads the fake fortune slip Ritsu received on his drink aloud. Reading this aloud made Mika choke on his drink as Arashi laughed inappropriately. As much as he wants to get mad at Arashi and Mika for joking about this, can Ritsu really scold them? At this point, it might as well be fate.</p><p> </p><p><em> Bad fate. </em> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Terrible fate. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Just how many times has Ritsu received a similar fortune telling this month alone? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Arashi coos at Ritsu who sulks in his seat. He really doesn’t want to drink this drink anymore. It’s putting him in a bad mood, Ritsu swears. Mika offers to take it while Arashi points out how Ritsu has taken a lot more offense in this kind of thing than usual today. Did something happen today that Arashi and Mika didn’t know about?</p><p> </p><p>Ritsu sighs―No, nothing happened.</p><p> </p><p>Ritsu just doesn’t want to be pestered about his rather non-existent love life for once. He’s surprised how such a simple wish can turn out to be so hard. Seriously, why does it matter that Ritsu doesn’t have a partner? Ritsu is fine with being alone. Though it seems the world has other plans for Ritsu, huh? What a pity.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you’re just overthinking about this?” Mika suggests. After all, that isn’t a real fortune slip. They got it from a boba shop, there’s no way that it can act as a <em> real fortune slip </em> . Though Mika admits, it is a little strange that Ritsu has been receiving love-related fortune slips <em> every single time </em> they come here as of late. Maybe the staff thinks Ritsu is in dire need of a partner, Mika jokes.</p><p> </p><p>Don’t make such stupid assumptions, Mikarin.</p><p> </p><p>Ritsu doesn’t need a partner. He can confidently say that. Well, at least, he would like to be confident in saying such things. To confidently say he isn’t lonely at all, Ritsu wonders if that’s true. Thinking about such things makes him feel rather sad and pathetic. It probably makes him look just as sad and pathetic too. How depressing. Ritsu doesn’t want to think about it at all.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> See ya! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Even then, it’s not like Ritsu can chase away those kinds of thoughts so easily.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Tell me if you guys get home safely, okay?! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Ritsu meekly waves his friends goodbye as they head to their respective trains. Moments like this make it clear that Ritsu can’t run and hide from these kinds of worries. The minute that his friends’ presence and voices disappear from his sight and hear, Ritsu feels a sense of loneliness. How pathetic. Ritsu hates it so much. He wished he could make it disappear but he doesn’t know how.</p><p> </p><p>Even in a jam-packed train during rush hour where all the passengers are almost backed against one another, Ritsu finds himself feeling so lonely. What a strange situation to be in, Ritsu wanted to joke. Too bad he has no one to tell it to. Not like people would get it anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Ritsu wonders if Ritsu is just too much of a hopeless romantic, that’s why he feels so lonely when he’s not next to someone. It’s odd, really. Ritsu generally dislikes people. Ritsu knows people have to put in <em> a lot </em> of effort to get to know Ritsu. Let alone, <em> actually </em> be friends and be close with Ritsu. He’s aware that he makes it <em> really </em> hard to be with anyone in any form of a relationship. It’s obvious that Ritsu prefers to be alone.</p><p> </p><p>Then why does Ritsu still feel so lonely?</p><p> </p><p>Isn’t it Ritsu’s fault that he’s stuck in this hopeless hellhole? After all, he dug it out himself.</p><p> </p><p>Ritsu sighs to himself―He doesn’t know. Maybe Mika and Arashi are right. Maybe he’s just thinking too hard about a slip of paper that says Ritsu will find love soon. After all, shops like those tend to only have love-related fortunes. Stuff like <em> You will meet your soulmate soon </em> , <em> Don’t worry about love </em>, and all that kind of junk. There’s really nothing worth believing now that Ritsu thought about it. Maybe it’s just a coincidence. That happened 4 times in a month. Who knows? Ritsu doesn’t.</p><p> </p><p>The train makes a sharp-halt at a station, causing Ritsu to lean against someone for support. Ritsu really hates it when this happens. Typically, Ritsu would be at the side so he can just lean against the borders at the end of the seats without accidentally elbowing someone but he didn’t arrive early enough to secure such a spot. Instead, he’s stuck in the middle where <em> everyone </em> is <em> everywhere </em>. Not exactly the best place to stand during rush hour.</p><p> </p><p>Ritsu prays to God that he’s not leaning against any sort of weirdo as he turns around to apologise.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry―<em> Ah. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Ritsu is met with an ever-so-familiar face. A face Ritsu wished he didn’t have to see. A face Ritsu would try to avoid looking at if he could. What an awkward situation to be in. Ritsu wished he could laugh but he can’t. Not at all.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Mao― </em>”</p><p> </p><p>The minute Ritsu utters that name, someone else calls for him. Mao prioritises that person over Ritsu. Simply uttering <em> it’s fine </em>at a volume that’s only loud enough for Ritsu to hear. Ritsu watches him join his group of his friends, they’re in a far better position than Ritsu right now. Such a sight leaves Ritsu speechless and alone.</p><p> </p><p>Ah―He really hates this.</p><p> </p><p>Ritsu feels himself turn red and warm. It’s up to the tip of his ears. He feels embarrassed for trying to utter that idiot’s name. Why did he even try? Ritsu is an idiot. He tries to distract himself by figuring how many stations he has left before he gets home but it’s useless. Once Ritsu is aware of that idiot, that’s all Ritsu can think, see, and hear. It’s pathetic. Really, it is.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of that warm voice echoing in the train, it leaves Ritsu feeling twice as lonely as before. The sight of sun-kissed skin and red hair moving in the corner of his eye, Ritsu feels so cold in this corner he has been left in. The conversations that leave the other laughing aloud and smiling brightly among that group of people he’s in, Ritsu wonders if he was that happy when Ritsu was still next to him. Ritsu doubts so.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it is best that they act like they don’t know each other. It’s just not worth the trouble to acknowledge the other’s existence. Not at all.</p><p> </p><p>Mao made the right move. Ritsu didn’t. Ritsu is just glad that Mao knew what to do because Ritsu never does. That’s probably why Mao left him. It makes sense, after all. Having to do all that goddamn work and get nothing in return? Ritsu understands why Mao doesn’t want to be associated with Ritsu anymore.</p><p> </p><p>There’s nothing for either of them to fix, anyway. Ritsu should know that there’s nothing to amend. It’s just best that they just live their lives peacefully. On their own. Don’t cross the line that has been drawn since the last time they met. Like how they’ve been living for the past few years or so.</p><p> </p><p>Even if Ritsu says that, he can’t help it. He’s naive. He’s stubborn. He’s stupid. He’s hopeless. He can’t help but want to be in that small spot next to Mao. He wants to be able to seek comfort in Mao. He’s stubborn and selfish like that. Even if he’s aware that Mao doesn’t want him anymore. Ritsu hates that he’s this way.</p><p> </p><p>Why can’t Ritsu move on as quickly as Mao?</p><p> </p><p>It sucks. It sucks so much.</p><p> </p><p>Ritsu wants to cry but to publicly cry in a jam-packed train, possibly causing a scene, is the dumbest way to show that you’re lonely and want to be in love. Not just in love. Ritsu is <em> still </em> in love with the same person despite all that effort and years Ritsu has put in, trying to convince himself that life goes on and this will be nothing worth looking back into. God, Ritsu feels so pathetic right now.</p><p> </p><p>Ritsu just wants to be at his stop as soon as possible. Ritsu just wants this train to move as quickly as possible. Get out of this accursed train as soon as possible. That way, Mao’s voice will be nothing but another noise in the bustling train station. That way, Mao’s face will be another listed forgotten soul that Ritsu had accidentally elbowed into during a terrible halt. That way, Mao’s entire existence would be listed as another stranger that Ritsu will forget the next day.</p><p> </p><p>That way, Ritsu can just pretend that he doesn’t miss him at all.</p><p> </p><p>Is that really possible? Ritsu wonders.</p><p> </p><p>Ritsu digs his nails deeper and deeper into his arm every time he hears Mao laugh. It probably isn’t. Ritsu doesn’t think it would be <em> that </em> easy. Not at all. Ritsu just wants to believe it is. Ritsu just wants to pretend that he isn’t hurt by that sudden reaction Mao gave him earlier. Ritsu just wants to believe Mao is nothing but a stranger. Just like what Mao did.</p><p> </p><p>If Mao can do it, Ritsu can too.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Ritsu steps out of the train and onto the platform of his station, Ritsu lets out a shaky breath. It should be easier to breathe now that Ritsu is away from that place. Why isn’t it? Why does Ritsu feel as though it’s harder to breathe now that he doesn’t hear Mao’s voice and see Mao from such a far yet close distance anymore? Ritsu doesn’t know. Ritsu wished he knew. Then at least, he’d try to quickly dispel it and move on with his goddamn life.</p><p> </p><p>Yet here he is, trying to quickly get rid of his tears so he doesn’t become an embarrassment and a nuisance to the public. What an idiot.</p><p> </p><p>It can’t be helped, though. How is one able to hold all of these messy feelings until they get home? Ritsu can’t do it. He certainly has tried but it’s hard. It really is. The only reason why Ritsu is crying pathetically like this is that he can’t hold it back anymore. He’s at his limit. If he tries to hold back any more, Ritsu would be doing it on the street like a pathetic idiot. </p><p> </p><p>Not like he already looks like one right now.</p><p> </p><p>God, Ritsu doesn’t just look and sound pathetic. He really <em> is </em> pathetic. Sobbing on a bench at the platform as people rush by, not once sparing a glance at him― <em> It feels so lonely </em>. It feels embarrassing. Ritsu feels like one big embarrassment. It’s over such a pathetic reason too. What an idiot. Sakuma Ritsu is such a big idiot. Ritsu believes he’s reached a different type of low today. Who knew Ritsu could even do that? Ritsu really hates himself right now.</p><p> </p><p>Through Ritsu’s blurry vision, Ritsu sees those ever-so-familiar beaten up sneakers.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> You know, I shouldn’t have done that to you. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Ritsu knows he shouldn’t be showing this ugly crying face but he can’t help it. He can’t help it at all.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> I’m sorry for hurting you like that, Ritchan. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Please forgive Ritsu for showing this messy face to you, Ma-kun.</p><p> </p><p>Mao carefully wipes Ritsu’s tears as Ritsu continues to cry helplessly. Mao makes small jokes about the cold weather being able to freeze Ritsu’s tears and snot if he isn’t careful. Ritsu tries to laugh but it only turns into more sobbing. It’s stupid. Ritsu can’t even laugh at a joke that Mao makes without crying terribly. What a mess.</p><p> </p><p>Though can Ritsu say that? Can Ritsu really call himself stupid when Mao is the one who is sending mixed signals? Just a few minutes ago, Mao shrugs Ritsu off and treats him like a complete stranger. Now, he’s wiping Ritsu’s tears with so much care and love. Ma-kun, didn’t you say you were tired of taking care of Ritchan?</p><p> </p><p>That question leaves Mao silent. He looks away from Ritsu. Out of what? Embarrassment? Anger? Disappointment? RItsu doesn’t know. All Ritsu knows is that he hates the face he makes as he averts his gaze from Ritsu. Don’t look away, Mao. Please.</p><p> </p><p>Ritsu didn’t mean to scare Mao like that. It’s just―Didn’t Mao pretend like Ritsu was a complete stranger on the train earlier? Weren’t they supposed to pretend like they were nothing but two unfortunate strangers pressed against one another because the train doesn’t know how to stop properly? Ritsu doesn’t see why Mao would chase after Ritsu like this.</p><p> </p><p>Ah―Ritsu must’ve said too much.</p><p> </p><p>The look Mao gives Ritsu reminds him of their relationship. This is why they never got along well. They were supposed to make a great couple but Ritsu demanded too much. Every single thing Mao did wasn’t enough for Ritsu who was so selfish. Ritsu didn’t want to hurt Mao’s feelings.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have―”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>Ritsu is right. What Mao’s doing doesn’t make sense. What Mao did doesn’t make sense. Ritsu hasn’t seen Mao in years and suddenly, in a bizarre situation like this, Mao is giving Ritsu a hard time by treating him coldly and warmly consecutively. Isn’t that annoying? Mao would be pretty annoyed if any of his other exs did that to him. Ritsu questioning Mao’s intentions is perfectly reasonable. Mao doesn’t see why Ritsu wouldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Carefully, Mao holds Ritsu’s hand. He’s sorry. He really is. That small minute of them being next to each other, Mao realised that he probably was wrong for thinking that he didn’t want Ritsu anymore. Seeing Ritsu hurt like that during that train ride, Mao knew that he shouldn’t have treated Ritsu like that. Mao didn’t want to hurt Ritsu like that. Not anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Mao kisses Ritsu’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Seeing you again made me want to be selfish again.”</p><p> </p><p>Ritsu grips tightly to Mao’s hand. To be selfish again―Is it really okay for them to try again? Ritsu can’t help but feel worried. Mao assures Ritsu that they can start slow. Don’t worry too much about what kind of relationship they’ll make. All Mao wants from Ritsu is just some of Ritsu’s time and attention.</p><p> </p><p>As well as Ritsu’s number. </p><p> </p><p>Mao is so funny. Ritsu can’t help but laugh loudly as Mao’s makes an embarrassed face. Don’t laugh! Mao is serious about Ritsu’s number. He found out Ritsu changed his number recently through a mutual friend. To be honest, he thought he was completely fine with never knowing Ritsu’s new number but life obviously had other plans for the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing Mao rant about how letting go of Ritsu wasn’t as easy as he hoped, it made Ritsu smile a little. He was happy that Mao could understand how scared Ritsu was when they were in front of each other like that. He was happy that Ritsu wasn’t alone when it came to these messy feelings they carried for each other. It wasn’t one-sided.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you free right now?”</p><p> </p><p>Ritsu watches Mao think for a minute. Ritsu doesn’t want to take Mao’s time if he has something to do. They can always meet another day. Honestly, Ritsu thinks that’d be a better idea. After all, Ritsu looks hideous right now. All that crying must’ve ruined a bit of his makeup even though he wears so little of it.</p><p> </p><p>“My assignment on Tuesday so I’m free right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Ritsu sputters as Mao mentions that Ritsu doesn’t have to worry about anything. He’s about halfway done, anyway. A day off won’t hurt. There’s nothing to worry about.</p><p> </p><p>Besides, choosing work over a date with Ritsu? Mao isn’t stupid. Ritsu being the one asking Mao out? <em> That’s rare. </em> Ritsu never asks people out, especially dates. Ritsu isn’t good at initiating romantic gestures. Mao should know that. Skipping out on Ritsu <em> asking </em> him out would be a regret Mao would carry after his death. No amount of reincarnations can wipe away such a regret.</p><p> </p><p>Mao kisses Ritsu on the lips. Ritsu actually misses that. The feeling of Mao’s arms around Ritsu’s waist as Mao mumbles how much he misses this, it leaves Ritsu feeling warm. The sight of their steps falling into sync as they find a restaurant to eat, Ritsu realises something. It leaves Ritsu in a laughing fit as Mao looks at him confusedly. Ritsu doesn’t even know how to explain this to Mao without bursting into laughter.</p><p> </p><p>This is so stupid. Seriously, Ritsu feels like he has to talk about this to Arashi and Mika later. They would seriously not believe this could even happen to Ritsu. That might even start to believe their own fortune slips too. Ah, how ironic.</p><p> </p><p><em> Someone will appear and complete your love puzzle so stay patient </em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>writing this fic made me want to buy boba again<br/>i might buy some tomorrow during lunch who knows lets hope i dont get another slip abt my love life (that is if im buying from xing fu tang--i could just order from another place lol)<br/>anyway, i hope you had fun with this fic!!<br/>thank you for reading!!<br/>(I'm not that active on my twt at the moment but if you want, you can still follow me <a href="https://twitter.com/drunkossan">@drunkossan</a>)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>